


You've Got That One Thing

by lithuan1a



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Songfic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithuan1a/pseuds/lithuan1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm writing,"</p><p>"Well, what're you writing?" Shiro's smile began to grow.</p><p>Lance thought about saying something generic, like saying that he was writing both of their names together in a big heart. It would've been a lot easier to explain, and it wouldn't invite any questions, but if there was one thing that he could never do to Shiro, it was lie.</p><p>"Guess," Lance's index finger continued to dance over Shiro's scarred skin as he playfully smirked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got That One Thing

**Author's Note:**

> BOI I STARTED WRITING THIS AT LIKE 5AM AND HERE IT IS!!
> 
> whenever i listen to one direction,, i always think of shance like,, alW A ys

The day was uneventful. There were no enemies in their radar, and no team-bonding activities that needed to be completed. So, everyone took it as a day off, a day to relax and to do their own thing. Whether it be catching up on sleep, causing havoc in the ship, or in Shiro's case, training. He knew that he easily could've taken advantage of this day and used it to rest, but that idea just didn't sit right with him. He knew that there was always room for him to improve, even if he wasn't in combat. Nonetheless, he saw today as the perfect opportunity to do just that.

After his daily push-up routine, it was off to the training arena to fight and defend like there was no tomorrow. Now let me tell you, doing these types of activities all day can really take it out of someone (especially if they felt that they didn't need to stop for any breaks.) To say the least, Shiro was beat. He was exhausted and his muscles ached. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the day in his room curled up in bed under his blankets. Man, did that sound great! His heartbeat resonated throughout his body as he headed towards his room, his breathing choppy and ragged. He hadn't even thought to stop by the kitchen to get a water pouch - why did he do that? (He walked right by the kitchen, too.) Oh well, that's okay, he was already to his room, anyways.

The minute his bedroom door clicked shut, his shirt was off and tossed across the room. He was very sweaty and he couldn't bare to have it on anymore. He felt so heavy, so weighed-down that he could've sworn he saw heaven the minute he sat down on his bed. He looked at the door in front of him momentarily before resting his head in his hands, patiently waiting for his heart-rate to slow. His heartbeat pulsated through his ears, it was all he was able to hear at the moment. He wasn't able to register that his door has opened, or that someone had even come in.

"Hey," Shiro quickly removed his hands from his face as he looked to see who was in front of him with wide eyes. His startled expression softened when he saw that it was only Lance. He moves his hands to rest on his knees as he tiredly smiled at the other paladin. Lance tilted his head slightly and responded with a toothy grin.

"I brought you this," He stepped towards Shiro with a water pouch in his hand. Shiro's eyes widened as he focused on the pouch. He internally blessed Lance along with all of the different gods that might be out there, for his prayers for a beverage have been answered.

He blinked a couple of times, realizing that he had started to daze off. He looked up to Lance as he took the pouch from him with a sheepish grin, his fingertips grazing over the side of the others' hand.  
"Thanks," his voice cracked as he opened the pouch without restraint, downing it all in one go. He gently set down the package by his foot when he was done. He closed his eyes, letting out a relaxed sigh. Lance replied with a hum of acknowledgement as he moved closer to Shiro's bed, planning to sit next to the other.

"I'm very sweaty right now," Shiro let out a small chuckle as he now rested his elbows on his thighs. His obsidian eyes followed Lance as he moved across the room. He also saw Lance's response to him; which was a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"Eh, it's cool. I don't mind," His knees touched the mattress and he moved to sit behind Shiro. He leaned up against the others' back, his index finger carefully running over all the scars he saw. He had been in contact with Shiro for less than a minute and already he felt as if he could melt into him. He had also taken into notice that Shiro had lied, he wasn't really as sweaty as he said he was.

"You're really pretty, you know," Lance mumbled as he continued to trace over the same scars. Shiro closed his eyes and took a deep breathe as his focused on Lance touching his scars, tension seeped out of every area Lance touched. His eyebrows furrowed as he felt Lance's fingers begin to move in a variety of different curves and shapes on his shoulder blade.

"What're you doing?" a small smile spread across his lips as he tilted his head slightly in confusion. He opened his eyes and glanced in Lance's direction.  
"I'm writing,"

"Well, what're you writing?" Shiro's smile began to grow.

Lance thought about saying something generic, like saying that he was writing both of their names together in a big heart. It would've been a lot easier to explain, and it wouldn't invite any questions, but if there was one thing that he could never do to Shiro, it was lie.

"I'm writing lyrics to a One Direction song," A heartfelt laugh escaped Shiro's lips.

"What song?"

"Guess," Lance's index finger continued to dance over Shiro's scarred skin as he playfully smirked. He knew the other couldn't see it, but honestly he knew he probably felt it to some degree. The truth was, he had mindlessly combined a couple of different songs together. He wouldn't make Shiro guess all of the songs he was writing, though, as he wasn't even sure if the other could even guess one of them.

"Gotta Be You?" an impressed expression spread across Lance's features at Shiro's quick reply. His lips curled into a grin. That wasn't the song, but it was really cool knowing that Shiro was planning on actually guessing and not just waiting for him to give it up. Normally that's what everyone else did when he wanted them to guess something.

Shiro looked up at the ceiling as he tried to think of more songs. He didn't know that many, but hopefully one of the ones he did know would be the right answer.

"Aah...What Makes You Beautiful?" He felt Lance shake his head slightly as he continued writing.

"Nope. You get one more guess. I mean, I wouldn't wanna wear you out or anything," Lance let his fingernail playfully drag over Shiro's skin for a couple of seconds, laughing when he heard Shiro mumble that it tickled.

"Really, one more guess? I don't know, that's a lot of pressure on my shoulders, Lance!"

Lance sat up onto his knees and pressed his torso against Shiro's back, wrapping his arms around the others' neck while pressing a kiss to the shell of one of his ears. He purposely weighed his arms down by tensing his muscles as he did this, causing Shiro's shoulders to shake with laughter. Lance smiled brightly and pressed a big, tender kiss to his lovers' cheek.

"Come on, one more guess!" Lance pecked Shiro's cheek again as he leaned his head against the others', his arms now loosely hanging around his neck. Shiro's prosthetic hand gravitated towards Lance's hand like a magnet. Shiro lifted Lance's hand to his lips and pressed a loving kiss to his palm. In response, Lance pressed his lips to Shiro's temple as the other hummed in thought.

He looked up to the ceiling again as he rummaged through his brain for their other songs. Out of all the times he had gotten a One Direction song stuck in his head (which was very often back on Earth), now was the time he couldn't remember any of them.

"Mmm...is it...Live While We're Young?" Lance leaned back slightly and made a type of "AGH" sound that immediately alerted Shiro that he was **wrong.**

"No it's not that one! It was One Thing," Shiro repeated the same sound, only to realize shortly after that he actually didn't know that one. Or if he did, he certainly didn't remember it.

"Which one is that again, Lance?" Shiro glanced up to Lance with a shy grin. Lance squinted his eyes momentarily, trying to detect whether or not he was kidding around. He turned the squint into a slow blink when he realized the other was serious.

"It was in their first album, Up All Night. I like the song a lot because it...uh..." Lance immediately clammed up as his face flushed a bright red. His finger had stopped writing the lyrics to the song. Boy, that was a close call.

"...It?" Shiro replied in an expecting tone, waiting for Lance to respond.

"It...it makes me think of you. It's embarrassing, I know, but it does!" The second half of Lance's reply was muffled due to Lance burying his face into the crook of Shiro's neck. He entwined his and Shiro's fingers together as he tightened his grip on the other's hand. He nervously awaited Shiro's reply.

"R-really? Lance that's...wow that's really, uh, wow I just-," Shiro's free hand covered his nose and mouth as his eyes drilled into his bedroom door. The heat from his cheeks tickled his fingertips. He couldn't believe what he has just heard. The more he thought about it, the warmer his cheeks got. He couldn't believe that Lance heard something like that...and then connected it to him? Did Lance think of him every time he heard that song? Lance was so cute, and Shiro honestly didn't know how to react - he had never been in a situation like this before!

"You just?" Lance moved his head slightly so his nose was freed from the crook of the others' neck. He knew Shiro wouldn't be upset or angry, but it was starting to worry Lance that he hadn't gotten a response from him yet.

"I just...I've never had anyone tell me about things they've seen or heard that made them...think of me. It's..it's new to me, is all," the two sat in a comfortable silence afterwards as Lance was able to hear the gears in Shiro's head rapidly turning as he processed everything. Lance nuzzled into Shiro, readjusting his legs to where he wasn't sitting directly on top of them. He let go of Shiro's hand only so he could wrap his arms around the others chest, their hands connected right after.

"What does the song sound like?" Lance looked up at Shiro, pursing his lips as he thought. He let out a nervous breath as he mentally began to prepare himself to sing it. Now, he knew that he had no problem whatsoever singing in front of others. In fact, he was usually belting out different songs while everyone was around him (and more often than not, Hunk joined him in whatever song he was singing). However, this was...more delicate. Had he sang in front of Shiro? Yeah, of course. Had he sang this song? No, never! He had never told anyone about what this song meant to him, how it made him feel. How it makes him ponder and daydream about the most breathtaking man he's ever met. The man who always has his back, the man who always looks at him with respect, the man who'll always be there to love him no matter what. This guy...boy, he meant a lot to Lance. A silence fell between them again as Lance thought. He heard Shiro quietly humming a random tune. He took in another breath as he nuzzled closer to Shiro, the tip of his nose resting against Shiro's spine.

_"I've tried playing it cool, but when I'm looking at you... I can't ever be brave, cause' you make my heart race,"_

Shiro leaned his head back slightly, closing his eyes. He called it right now that this may or may not make him cry. Lance started off quietly (and had a bit of a mumble, as well). As he continued to sing, he gained more confidence and his voice began to project more and more. Lance had a spectacular voice.

As he sang, both of them shifted positions that enabled them to be closer together. Shiro moved to sit criss-cross on his bed, pulling Lance onto his lap once he did so. Lance's legs hugged Shiro's hips as Shiro rested his own hands on the others hips. Lance had the most beautiful smile that Shiro had ever seen. His eyes were filled with passion and loyalty, and it was clear that he was euphoric. Shiro's fingers began drumming along to the rhythm of the song, which caused Lance to let out a small, high-pitched giggle that could have killed Shiro because it was that angelic. Lance's lithe fingers playfully ran over various parts of Shiro's face and arms, in which Shiro responded to by leaning into his touches. (Shiro even lightheartedly headbutted his hand a couple of times, as well.) Shiro had never felt anything like this before. This adoration, this admiration; he never knew he could feel such strong emotions towards one person. His lips parted ever so slightly as he drowned in Lance's voice, his eyes unable to break away from the other. Shiro felt nothing less than incredibly overwhelmed, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He closed his eyes and moved his head to rest on Lance's chest, securing his arms around his partners' waist. He listened to the others' sturdy heartbeat and voice vibrate through his chest. He was home.

_"Cause' you've got that one thing,"_

Lance lightly tousled Shiro's hair as he looked at him with an intense ardor. He pressed a kiss to his white bangs, his arms around the others' shoulders once again as he looked up to him. Intimacy, warmth, and familiarity ran through them as their eyes locked. The words of the song danced and lingered across their lips and tongues as they both roped each other into a amorous kiss that they'd never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> shance is too good its too good and cute and its good :') i love em a lot
> 
> also this is legit the first fanfic ive written since like 2012 and i couldnt be happier like,, im very happy with it


End file.
